Messages on Bomb
When you drop the assault bomb on any assault game of Halo 2, Halo 3, or Halo: Reach Multiplayer, there is a hidden message that you can see as it falls. These are visible in The Art of Halo. The best way to see it is to perform the no weapon glitch and pick up the bomb, walk to a wall and hold R''' so the bomb is quickly bouncing between you and the wall. If this does not work because the wall is too light/the bomb is too much to one side of the screen then look directly up and hold R and you can see it as its thrown into the air. Also, it helps to use a Spartan player, as opposed to an Elite, because the dropping animation is different. This difference means that the bomb drops directly down, not forward first. An alternate method is to simply grab the bomb and to drop it into a shiny area of the map, and then zoom to focus at the bottom of the bomb with a Sniper Rifle/Beam Rifle. The messages are much more visible in these conditions. This easter egg also appears in Halo 3 and Halo: Reach. In Halo 3, there are only two messages, while in Halo: Reach there are three. ''Halo 2'' Messages The messages seem to correspond to what map is used: "Thus I Refute Thee": *Ivory Tower *Waterworks *Turf *Backwash *Elongation *Relic *On Bungie.net's matchmaking stats section of the service record, the description of the bomb is "Thus I refute thee." "Kiss It Goodbye": *Coagulation *Headlong *Sanctuary *Terminal *Tombstone A hieroglyph of a Spartan helmet, the two fingered peace symbol followed by "xoxo & hearts": *Lockout *Midship *Beaver Creek *Colossus *Zanzibar *Foundation *Containment *Desolation "Hold Onto Yer Butt": *Ascension *Burial Mounds *Warlock *Gemini ''Halo 3'' Messages In Halo 3, this easter egg is easier to see in Forge, but can be done in Custom Games, Matchmaking, or Theater. You will see a different message, whether or not you are the Connection Host. If you are the connection host, the message seen is "Hold Onto Yer Butt." If you are not the connection host, the message seen will be "Thus I Refute Thee." ''Halo: Reach'' Messages In Halo: Reach, the messages return unchanged with; *'Hold Onto Yer Butt'[http://www.bungie.net/Stats/Reach/FileDetails.aspx?fid=2574710 '''Bungie.net: Message on bomb] *'Thus I Refute Thee'[http://www.bungie.net/Stats/Reach/FileDetails.aspx?fid=3001963 Bungie.net: Message on bomb] *A hieroglyph of a Spartan helmet, next to the two fingered peace symbol followed by "xoxo ♥" [http://www.bungie.net/Stats/Reach/FileDetails.aspx?fid=6993355 Bungie.net: Message on bomb] Trivia *The message "Hold Onto Yer Butt" may be a reference to the movie "Jurassic Park" when Samuel L. Jackson says "Hold onto yer butts" right before shutting down power to the park. *'Thus I Refute Thee' is a twist on a philosophical reference; it was included by Robt and Lorraine McLees as part of an inside joke between members of the group 7hr33.[http://7hr33.bungie.org/commentaryfiles/refute.html 7hr33.bungie.org: Explanation of Thus I Refute Thee] Gallery Appearances *''Halo: Reach'' *''Halo 2'' *''Halo 3'' *''Halo 3: ODST'' Sources Category:Halo 2 Easter Eggs Category:Halo 3 Easter Eggs Category:Halo: Reach Easter Eggs